harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Room of Murder
Albus Dumbledore series that came to my mind. Chapter 1 Albus Dumbledore was sitting lying on his bed. He was a mere 10 year old boy. He was lying there reading a little book. Their was screaming down in his kitchen. Albus ran down the stairs to his parents. His mom was jumping up and down with joy. There was an owl carrying a letter. "Mum? How are you proud of this? It's an owl." His 7 year old brother Aberforth and 5 year old Arianna came running down the same stairs he came down. "Mummy! There scary owl in my room!" Arianna said. "That's for your brother Albus, Arianna. He's going to a wizard and witch school which we think you will be going to. Hogwarts." Albus took the letter from the owl and opened it. He read over it about 5 times before he read it aloud: HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY '' ''Headmaster: Phineas Black Dear Mr. Dumbledore, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Phineas Black Headmaster HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM First-year students will require: 1.Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4.One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble OTHER EQUIPMENT 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad. PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS "Wowie!" Arianna said. "Will we be going?" Aberforth asked. "No sweetie. Not yet. Phineas hasn't sad it yet. Maybe in the next 3 years Aberforth. Next 5 for you Arianna dear." Albus was extatic to go. "Albus," his father Percival said, "we will go shopping for your school equipment tommorow." It was now 10 PM. Albus walked to his bed and took a deep breath. He was going to a great school. One he heard his parents talk about for years. He was finally going. He finnaly exaled and fell asleep. Chapter 2 "Albus!" Albus Dumbledore's eyes snapped open quickly. He got up and ran downstairs like a cheetah. More coming soon. Category:Fan Fics Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fic Series